


Sweet Dreams

by EverTheDreamer



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-06
Updated: 2007-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverTheDreamer/pseuds/EverTheDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione had every detail planned out. Come hell or waters high, Minerva would dream of her that night. FEMMESLASH!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

"Sorry," a distracted Hermione mumbled as she stooped instinctively to pick up that papers that had scattered upon impact.

"Oh, Miss Granger! It's fine."

Hermione's heart skipped a beat as she looked up to see who she had bumped into while in her detached state. She knew that voice, so she was only mildly surprised when she lifted her head to look into the sparkling blue eyes of none other then…

"Professor McGonagall! Sweet Merlin! I'm so sorry!"

Hermione's heart leapt into her throat and a pleasant shudder went down her spine as her hand touched Minerva's as they reached for the same piece of parchment.

"No," Hermione breathed, seeing what Minerva was reaching for. Her hand darted out of its own accord to snatch the parchment from Minerva's other hand.

"Miss Granger!" Minerva exclaimed, thoroughly shocked that Hermione, of all her pupils, had snatched something from her.

"Sorry, Professor!" Hermione croaked, gathering the tumult of papers. "I have to go!"

Hermione scurried away, the snatched parchment clutched tightly in her fist. She finally stopped when she reached her dormitory.

 _If she'd seen what this was…_ Hermione couldn't even finish the though. _But I accomplished what I needed to,_ Hermione thought, taking the phial from the pocket of her robes.

In her worried state, Hermione had made far more than she needed and the phial was filled to the top with her dried-out potion.

"Now," Hermione told herself, "I need only let it sit to finish becoming a powder and it'll be ready… But will I?"

Hermione paused. She wanted to do this, didn't she?  
 _More than anything._  
It was the only way Minerva would stop looking at her purely as a student. She had to plant the seed so that Minerva would believe it was her own.

And this was the only way.

Hermione sat in her four-poster bed hours later, staring at the phial. "It's almost ready," she breathed.

She reached out and picked up the phial, squeezing it tightly for courage. Hermione checked her wristwatch.

"Half-past one." Hermione took a deep breath. "If I'm gonna do it… It has to be now."

Climbing out of her four-poster, she remembered doing the very same thing only a week before.

Quietly, she crept down the stairs to the common room and then up the stairs to the boys' dorm. She paused, her hand on the door knob.

"Just for a hour, and then I'll return it. Harry will never know," Hermione whispered. "He didn't last time."

She crouched down in front of Harry's trunk and silently rummaged through his belongings, finally taking out the invisibility cloak his father had left him.

She snuck a look at Harry-fast asleep- before throwing the cloak over her and tip-toeing back to the common room and through the portrait hole.

 _He didn't know last time,_ Hermione reminded herself.

Unlike her last late-night excursion, she by-passed the library and headed for Minerva's quarters, going over in her mind everything that the potion she'd looked up the last time was supposed to do.

She'd seen the potion in Moste Potente Potions in her second year, but that hardly seemed the time to do it- in the midst of all the attacks! Besides, she had only been twelve, thirteen years old. Now, seventeen years old, the whole seemed far more plausible, attemptable.

 _Sprinkle the powder lightly on your sleeping subject. The powder will be absorbed into his/her skin after only a few seconds. Then, whatever the potion-maker/sprinkler focuses on will happen in the subject's dream. Note: The dream will feel as if it is physically happening,_ Hermione repeated in her head.

Her hand was shaking as she reached for the door knob of Minerva's bedroom.

"I've come this far," Hermione breathed, turning the door knob and pushing the door open.

Tip-toeing, Hermione approached her sleeping professor.

"She's gorgeous," Hermione whispered to herself as she extended her free hand to push a stray look of hair from Minerva's face.

Hermione had never in her wildest dreams expected Minerva to look _this_ beautiful- her ebony locks pooling around her delicate features, usually so stern looking.

 _Now or never,_ Hermione thought, pulling the cork from the phial and preparing to sprinkle some of the powder on Minerva.

It was then, though, that Minerva stirred ever so slightly in her sleep, causing Hermione to jump and the phial to overflow slightly.

Some of the powder that had spilled had, unbeknownst to Hermione, already absorbed into her skin.

Hermione waited, too afraid to breathe, until Minerva slept soundly once more.

Taking one deep breath, Hermione sprinkled much of the remaining powder onto her professor before re-corking the phial and backing out of the bedroom and into the office.

 _Before I go too far, though,_ Hermione thought, _I want to be sure it works._

Hermione closed her eyes tightly and focused on an event that she had imagined and dreamed too many times to count.

Hermione saw this dream McGonagall stand before the class.

" _Alright, very good. Class dismissed. Miss Granger, a word?"_

" _Of course, Professor."_

 _The class filed out of the room as Hermione slowly packed her bag before walking to Minerva's desk._

" _You wanted to speak to me, Professor?"_

" _Miss Granger, I believe there is an issue of some importance that we need to discuss."_

" _What is it, Professor?"_

" _Well, I've known for some time the way you feel me and I wanted to know how you were coping. Unrequited love can be very painful."_

" _Well… To tell the truth…" Hermione paused, put on the spot. Suddenly overwhelmed with courage and emotion, Hermione leaned forward and caught the other woman in a kiss._

 _Minerva suddenly stiffened causing Hermione to pull back. Minerva stood, suddenly._

" _I'm sorry Professor! I wasn't thinking! I just-"_

 _Hermione was cut off by her professor kissing back forcefully, pushing her back against the cluttered desk._

 _Hermione needed no more invitation than that she hungrily returned the kiss as her fingers quickly unknotting Minerva's bun._

 _Hermione felt Minerva's hands find her waist and rest there for a second before she easily lifted Hermione into a sitting position on her desk and stepped into the space between her knees-never breaking the kiss._

 _Hermione wound her fingers through Minerva's hair, determined not to let her get away. Carefully, she hooked her hands around Minerva's neck and leaned back slightly, testing how far Minerva would allow this to go._

 _Minerva surprised her by leaning back with her, putting one knee or the desk to keep from pulling away._

 _Hermione pulled her professor closer, scooting back farther from the edge of the desk to give her room. She let one hand trail from Minerva's neck to rest softly on the small of her back._

It was taking all of Hermione's strength and self-control not to moan softly, surprised at how real her fantasies felt. She sneaked a peak at Minerva to see that the woman was moving- as one typically does when dreaming of sex. She shut her eyes tightly and focused once more, more certain and daring.

 _Hermione trailed both hands to unhook the buttons that were keeping her so confined. Very soon, Hermione had freed herself of her blouse and began working the buttons of her professor's robes._

 _Her hands shaking slightly, she struggled with the buttons, arousal pooling between her thighs._

 _Noticing Hermione's shaking, Minerva teasingly pulled at the younger woman's bra._

 _Thoroughly frustrated, Hermione finally ripped the robes open, the buttons flying._

 _It was then that Hermione broke the kiss. She instead trailed kisses down the older woman's neck and kissing the edge of her bra._

 _Minerva shuddered as she felt Hermione's hand snake around her chest to unhook her bra._

 _Very easily, Hermione stripped Minerva of her bra before gently massaging one breast and flicking her tongue across the erect nipple of the other._

 _Minerva's breath caught in her throat as she suppressed a moan._

 _Then, very suddenly, Hermione switched their places so that she was no longer on the bottom._

 _Carefully, Hermione kissed down Minerva's stomach and stopped just at her panties waiting for some sign that it was okay._

" _Don't stop," Minerva begged, her hands gripping the desktop in anticipation._

Hermione saw Minerva grip the head board.

 _Hermione quickly removed her professor's panties before trailing kisses to Minerva's inner thigh. Hermione breathed deeply, enjoying the moment. Quickly, she flicked her tongue across Minerva's clit just as she had with breast. Minerva's whole body jerked, surprised by this._

 _Hermione smiled to herself before again clicking her tongue out gently again._

 _Minerva groaned expectantly._

 _Hermione flicked her tongue out for a third time but this time she began circling Minerva's clit with her tongue as she reached very suddenly with her left hand to massage Minerva's breast again. With the fingers of her right hand, she lightly traced a line on Minerva's inner thigh surprising her once more when she entered her with two fingers and began sucking on her swollen clitoris out the same time, causing Minerva to moan loudly._

 _When Minerva reached climax, Hermione hungrily lapped up the juices before kissing back up her stomach, content._

 _Hermione laid, her head on Minerva's shoulder for a short time before Minerva stirred beneath her._

 _Very suddenly, Minerva pulled Hermione into a standing position before pressing her against the wall, again kissing forcefully. Minerva squeezed Hermione's breasts teasingly through the thin fabric of her bra, causing Hermione to forget to breathe for a second._

 _Minerva pulled back as she slipped her knee between Hermione's. "May I?"_

 _Hermione bit her lip as Minerva's knee grazed her clit. "I wish you would."_

 _Minerva quickly unhooked the younger girl's bra before squeezing Hermione's breasts again, more roughly this time. Hermione's knees gave out on her, but Minerva easily caught her._

" _You teased me way more than that," Minerva reminded her. "In fact…" Minerva grabbed a quill from her desk and trailed it across Hermione's taut stomach before muttering a spell._

 _Before Hermione's eyes, the quill became…_

" _A Dildo?" Hermione asked, surprised._

" _You'll enjoy it, I promise," Minerva assured her as she stripped the younger girl of her skirt and panties. "It's better standing, but judging by your weak knees, you may want to lie on the desk. I won't let you fall, of course."_

 _Hermione bit her lip. She opened her legs slightly. "I trust you."_

 _Minerva smiled and kissed the younger girl before again-seeing as this was a sweet spot for her-squeezing her breasts roughly.\Minerva then trailed kisses to Hermione's breasts, which she playfully bit and sucked on as she lowered the hand that was holding the dildo._

" _Oh, Merlin! Minerva!" Hermione cried as Minerva nipped at her breast and entered her in one fluid movement._

 _Minerva uttered a spell and the dildo continued pumping in and out of the younger girl of its own accord, varying with how deep it went, thereby freeing Minerva's hands to work Hermione's body in other ways._

 _Hermione quickly found the rhythm it was taking-unaware that Minerva was able to change its course with a mere thought._

 _Leaning heavily against the wall, Hermione panted and swayed slightly with it's rhythm._

 _Minerva watched the scene for a second before deciding to tease Hermione._

 _Its rhythm suddenly stopped, Hermione continuing before she realized. Then, just as she began opening her eyes, Minerva sent it back into her forcefully, giving her breasts a rough squeeze at the same time._

" _Mi-" Hermione began to moan before she screamed, unable to form a coherent sentence._

" _Fast… Faster," she panted._

 _Minerva complied and Hermione called out again._

" _Fuck!" Hermione screamed, overcome with pleasure as she tried to open her legs wider/ She moaned loudly, "Har…Hard… Mmm.. Hardmmmm… Harder!"_

 _Minerva again complied but chose to also playfully bite Hermione's nipple._

Hermione screamed as she came, unaware that she was still in Minerva's office.

Breathless, she opened her eyes.

 _Shit!_ she thought. _I must have spilled it on myself, too!_

She quickly glanced at Minerva and was shocked to see Minerva was panting as she woke up.

 _Fuck!_ Hermione scrambled to cover herself with the cloak again.

Too late.

Minerva had spotted her.

"Miss Granger?"

 _Fuck!_

"Yes, Professor?"

"Are you alright, dear girl? What are you doing in my office?"

Hermione bit her lip, torn between the truth-which was sure to mortify Minerva- and a lie.

"I was…. Sleepwalking? And… Having a dream. I'm sorry. I should go."

"Sleepwalking? And dreaming?" Minerva looked Hermione up and down. "What on earth were you dreaming of?"

Hermione bit her lip. "You," she finally sighed, unable to continue with the lie.

Minerva's eyes went wide as- Hermione assumed-she remembered the dream she had just been having.

"And…" Minerva trailed off.

"I'm so sorry, Professor!" Hermione attempted to stand, her legs still shaking.

"My dream…" Minerva started. "Was that…?"

Hermione nodded, guilt overwhelming her. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._

"I just… I didn't…" Hermione sank back to floor, crying.

Minerva pulled herself from her tangled sheets and crossed to Hermione, "Shush. It's okay." Minerva hugged Hermione closely and rocked her. "It's okay."

Hermione felt as though her skin was on fire. _She's touching me!_

All traces of logic and reason left Hermione and she felt herself lean closer to Minerva. Tears stuck to her eyelashes, she looked up at Minerva.

Minerva, too caught up in the moment, kissed Hermione's eyelid gently, kissing the tear away.

Hermione quickly caught Minerva's mouth in a fiery kiss, one conveying all those emotions she tried to hide for so long.

Minerva surprised them both by kissing the younger girl back, hungrily.

 _Surely I must still be dreaming,_ Hermione thought. _But if it is or isn't I'm not wasting a single precious moment._

Hermione pushed Minerva backward, not breaking the kiss. She quickly managed to straddle the hips of the older woman.

Minerva, though, was not one to relinquish control so easily. Noticing the position Hermione had put herself in, the older woman bucked her hips.

Hermione gasped in pleasure.

Minerva smiled, breaking the kiss. "If I remember the dream correctly…" Minerva reached up to give Hermione's small breasts a squeeze before bucking her hips again.

 _I could cum now,_ Hermione thought, overwhelmed as a moan escaped her lips.

Minerva took the younger girl's hips in her hands and guided her.

Hermione panted as Minerva managed to be hitting every spot of pleasure just right.

Minerva smiled as she looked at the younger girl atop her, her eyes half closed as she approached climax.

"Minerva!" Hermione moaned. Minerva bucked her hips more wildly causing the moan to drag out. "Oh… Ah… Fuck… Oh… Min…"

Minerva was no longer content to not be touching every inch of this girl. She took her hands from Hermione's hips to rip the nightshirt over the girl's head.

"Too easy," she muttered. Hermione wasn't even wearing a bra. She took the younger girls breast in her mouth before letting her hands slip back to Hermione's hips.

Hermione threw her head back, moaning loudly, "Oh, oh, oh! Oh, Minerva! I… Oh!" Hermione clutched Minerva's shoulders, shuddering as she climaxed.

Minerva kissed Hermione lightly on the nose. "I think that was better than the dream," she smiled.

"You.. You just wait," Hermione panted. "I'll get you for that. I'll have you screaming my name. Just… let.. Me catch… My breath."

"I don't know, Hermione, I think you may have met your match," Minerva giggled.

Hermione smiled, running her fingers through Minerva's ebony tresses.

"There'll be plenty of time for you to 'get me' in the future. Let's just sleep, shall we, love?" Minerva asked, smiling as she led the way back to her bedroom.


End file.
